


absolutely fucked

by regionals



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, just some gay bullshit because there isnt enough rubberbang in this god forsaken place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a sucker for pretty boys, what more can you say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	absolutely fucked

Arin’s in the middle of shouting some obscenities at a video game when you say it. “I’m gay!” Arin turns his head, blinks at you a few times then shrugs and goes back to the video game. “Seriously? That’s _it?”_

“Dan, you’re the most obvious closeted gay ever,” He says dryly before cursing under his breath.

“Fuck.”

 

The next day, the gang is sitting at the designated lunch table, and they’re all giving you _looks._ Your head whips towards Arin fast enough to give you whiplash. “You _told them?”_

“I told _Suzy,_ and _she_ told them.”

You look at Suzy. “ _Suzy!_ You can’t just do shit like that!”

She finishes her swig of water, lets out a small burp, and asks, “Do any of you care that he’s a flaming homo?”

Everyone lets out a collective and unanimous ‘No’ at Suzy’s question.

You decide that you’re 9000% _done_ with all of them.

 

A few weeks after you’d came out, at the beginning of the second semester, there’s this exchange student. You can just tell as soon as you see him. He’s a fucking asshole. He has this shit-eating, ornery little look on his face, and the minute he sits down next to you, you know that you’re absolutely _fucked._ He’s such a dweeb too. You’re disappointed in yourself. You thought you had standards, but apparently not.

“Hey, I’m Ross,” He’d introduced himself as he stuck out a hand.

“Danny,” You say back before shaking the hand.

“Cool.”

 

So, apparently introductions meant that Ross was part of the group now. You’d been sitting there, picking at some poorly made spaghetti, when Ross had sat down next to you. You avoided eye contact with everyone else, because you knew _exactly_ what kind of look they were all giving you. It was the one that asked, _“Did you get it in?”_

 

About a month later, Ross ends up at your house for the weekend to hang out, and your dad is being _totally_ obvious. He asks if Ross is your _friend._ He emphasizes the ‘friend’ and you’re about ready to smack him. Your mom doesn’t help matters either. “How long have you two known each other?” She’d asked. Ross had answered all happily and obliviously.

You’d directed Ross back to your bedroom to go put his things away, and when you went to tail him in there, your mom and dad _both_ give you a thumbs up and your dad winked. _I can’t fucking believe this._

Spring break – a glorious time of year. Suzy was the one who was hosting this year, meaning everyone got flown out to Hawaii to dick around for a week. Pros of having a rich friend.

Everyone pretty much forced you to room with Ross, and at some point you’d pulled Arin aside, and had harshly whispered, “We don’t even know if he’s _gay!_ Quit trying to set us up!”

Arin’s eyebrows had instantly shot up at that. “His wrist is limper than my dick when I see fuckin… Well, than when I see something gross. He’s totally gay dude. Go _get it in.”_

_God save me._

Ross tans really well, and even though he has the muscle tone of a wet noodle, he looks _really good_ in a swim suit. His eyes glimmer this really beautiful shade whenever the sunlight hits them right, and yeah, you’re _so_ fucked. He’s beautiful, and pretty, and you’re a sucker for pretty boys.

 

Prom is coming up, and Ross drags you out with him to go shopping for tuxes. You’re set on _not_ going, but he manages to talk you into getting at _least_ a blazer and a pair of nice slacks, and some loafers. “You’re going, and I don’t care if I have to make you my damn date. Prom is a pivotal time in the life of the American teenager.” You roll your eyes at him. _What a fucking dork. He’s too cute._

Ross ends up at your house before prom, because his host parents are apparently very religious. Your parents snap a bunch of Polaroids of the two of you, and you end up having to drag Ross by the arm out to your beat up Chevy. “Sorry about my parents, man. They come on a little strong.”

“Oh, God, be glad my parents aren’t here. They are _so_ much worse than yours.”

You laugh a bit. “Yeah, and pigs can fly.”

 

Prom goes amazingly. Arin and Suzy pretty much _force_ you and Ross to slow dance, and your face is about the shade of a fucking tomato the whole time. Ross is quite a bit shorter than you, but he ends up leading anyways. You’re surprised at how _firm_ his hands are on your hips. He makes a comment about how you’re so _dainty,_ and you tell him that if the two of you weren’t surrounded by peers and teachers, you’d tackle his little ass to the ground. He just laughs and gives you a grin comparable to the sunrise.

 

After the dance ends, you and Ross take off.

You park your car in a place that overlooks the river that cuts through your town, and you bust out your secret liquor stash that you keep under the driver’s seat. You also bust out a little bit of weed. “Oh, man, you’re giving me the _true_ American experience. I give you my utmost gratitude, Daniel.”

You roll your eyes but grin nevertheless.

When you drop him off at his house (around five in the morning) you kiss him on the porch, and wish him good luck with dealing with his host parents.

 

On Monday, he finds you before school sitting against the art building, and he says, “I got grounded, but it was _so_ worth it. Prom was really fun, dude. Uh, so, next week when I’m not grounded, do you maybe want to go on a date with me…?”

You kind of want to say no, just to soothe your nerves, but you also figure that it’s now or never.

 

On Saturday, Ross tells his host parents that he’s going out on a date (you laugh at how he explains it) and the two of you end up on a blanket staring up at the stars while munching on pretzels. The two of you talk about petty subjects, and he tells you stories about Australia, and you tell him a few about America.

Eventually he ends up straddling your hips as the two of you make out soft, sweet, and slow. (Your heart is racing about a thousand miles an hour the whole time, and you’re pretty sure you’re about to spontaneously combust from the redness in your cheeks.)

(You also pop a boner, and Ross giggles and you know that you aren’t going to hear the end of it. Ever.)

 

After you drop Ross back off at his house, you all but speed over to Arin’s house. His mom opens the door, and she looks a bit miffed, but she calls Arin to the door anyways. He invites you in and once the two of you are in his room, you spill. “Okay so I just went on a date with Ross and it was _fucking awesome.”_

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. Okay, it was fucking corny, but we put a blanket down in that field by the river, and we laid there looking at the stars and shit and we talked and like, eventually we started making out and oh my god I think I love him.”

Arin’s grinning like a mad man and he’s laughing a bit. “Awesome!” He claps you on the back

 

A few weeks after the date, it’s about the end of May, and you’ve taken him out to a place that looks absolutely _stunning_ in the sunset. The two of you sit on the roof of your car, and just when the sun starts going down and the sky looks all pretty and shit, you ask him to be your boyfriend.

“I thought we already _were_ boyfriends, dude.”

“Look, in America, you’re not boyfriends until it’s like, verbally agreed upon. Anyways, let me be a fucking romantic, man.” He giggles, calls you a nerd, and kisses your nose.

 

Ross goes back to Australia for the summer, and you fuck your sleep schedule up so you can call him on Skype as much as you can.

He doesn’t tell you when he’s coming back to America.

 

Arin drags you over to his house after a few hours of arguing with you. (You weren’t in the mood to really do anything, since you were a bit bummed out over not seeing Ross for almost three months.) You’re getting a bit frustrated with him, and you’re just about yelling at him when the two of you walk through his door.

When you turn your head, you see Ross standing in the door separating the small foyer and the living room. It takes you about a millisecond to pull the little fucker into a bone crushing hug. He and Arin informed you that _somehow_ Arin’s parents ended up being Ross’s host parents for the years, meaning the two of you could be gay in places other than your house.

 

In the beginning of October, you get suspended.

You and Ross had been by your locker talking about something (and half ass planning a date) when two _assholes_ walked by and shoved Ross, before calling him a ‘faggot’ when he told them to watch where they were going.

You’re generally a laid back person, you are, but when it comes to Ross? Yeah, no, you get _rabid._

“Quit projecting, asshole!” You’d shouted.

The guy had turned around and stomped up to you. “The fuck did you just say to me, _fag?”_

You reeled back and decked him square in the jaw at that.

Your parents asked you if it was at least worth it, and you said that it was, so they didn’t ground you or anything.

 

Ross comes over to your house the day you get suspended.

“You’re my big, strong, protective boyfriend who takes no shit. How cute,” He gushes, sarcastically, as he throws an arm over your chest and kisses you on the cheek. “Though, you didn’t _have_ to punch him, you know.”

“Well, he needs to learn not to dish it if he can’t take it.”

Ross grins, and straddles you for what’s probably the millionth time so the two of you can make out. (You’ve tried talking him into making out in _other_ positions, but he says that sitting on your lap is the more comfortable one. (You’re pretty sure he gets a kick out of making you pop boners all the damn time.))

 

Seven months later, your friend group, with the exception of Kevin and Suzy, has graduated, and you’re dreading what’s going to happen to Ross after graduation. The two of you kindofsortof have sex the night of the graduation ceremony to celebrate.

He sticks around for another month, before he absolutely _has_ to go home. You’re pretty sure it spells doom for the relationship, but come September, he shows up at your doorstep and tells you that he plans to apply for citizenship, and you say, “Man, I fuckin’ love you.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
